dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Skyhold
} |icon = |image = Skyhold_outside.jpg |px = 500px |type = Fortress |sections = Tavern, stables, courtyard, kitchen, dungeon, rookery, throne room, war room, library, garden, vault, guard tower, training grounds PC Gamer UK subscriber edition, issue 269, September 2014 |location = Frostback Mountains |inhabitants = |factions = Inquisition |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Gamestar print edition, 26 March 2014 }} Skyhold is the headquarters of the restored Inquisition. Background Known as Tarasyl'an Te'las ("the place where the sky is kept" or, more specifically, "the place where the sky was held back") in ancient elvishCodex entry: On Skyhold, Skyhold is a fortress located in a stretch of the Frostback Mountains near the Dales, within the territory of Orlais.Dialogue with the Skyhold Quartermaster explaining Threnn's absence if she was rescued from Haven The mountain peak it was built on was the site of rituals carried out by the elves during the height of their civilization, but was later leveled by early Fereldans to provide the foundation of the fortress. Ownership of Skyhold has since changed hands many times. During the late Divine Age, it was occupied by a Fereldan enchanter who unsuccessfully sought to learn why the site had been so important to the elves. When Skyhold was rediscovered by the Inquisition, it had fallen into considerable disrepair in the years after its unknown last inhabitants had abandoned it. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition Along with the Inquisitor, companions and advisors reside here. Leliana will make a place for herself in the fortress' rookery. Sera, Iron Bull and Cole can be found in the Skyhold tavern, Cassandra is usually training by the armory, Cullen can be found a tower adjoining the gatehouse and Blackwall at the stables. Dorian can be found in the library and Solas in the atrium beneath it, and Varric and Vivienne can be seen in the Throne Room. Finally Josephine has made a place for herself in her office next to the Throne Room. The fortress will serve as a hub for romantic encounters and catching up with companions. The Inquisitor's central command is the war table, which will determine where to focus the Inquisition's attention. From here operational areas can be unlocked and agents can be dispatched on missions. From the Skyhold throne the Inquisitor will hold court and sit in judgement over a variety of characters, passing sentences from execution and tranquility, to making them court jester, or even recruiting them to the Inquisition.What You Need to Know About Skyhold-GameInformer. Renovation At the time of its rediscovery by the Inquisition, Skyhold has deteriorated considerably. The Inquisition brings on a number of workers to help restore the fortress to its former glory. The renovation process spans three stages. *'Stage 1' - When the Inquisition first arrives at Skyhold. Much of the fortress is inaccessible due to rubble, structural collapses, sealed or bricked-up doorways, and clutter blocking doors. Only the Throne Room, War Room, Undercroft, Atrium, Atrium Library, Rookery, Courtyard, Armory, Training Grounds, and portions of the Battlements are open. The Inquisitor can customize Skyhold's furnishings in the Undercroft. *'Stage 2' - After leaving and returning to Skyhold for the first time. Renovation work is well underway, scaffolding has been set up throughout the fortress, and the collapsed bridge dividing the Courtyard has been repaired. In addition to the areas in Stage 1, the Stables, Tavern, Quartermaster's Building, Dungeon, Inquisitor's Quarters, Kitchen, Vault, Vault Library, Garden, Guard Tower, and the rest of the Battlements are now open. The Inquisitor can find a list of three upgrades to Skyhold in the Inquisitor's Quarters, and can make Judgments in the Throne Room. *'Stage 3' - After completing a main story quest. The renovation of Skyhold is complete. Scaffolding and any remaining rubble or clutter has been removed, and the Throne Room has been furnished with banquet tables and chairs. All areas of Skyhold are open. Customization Skyhold can be customized and upgraded by the player. Customization options include banners, heraldry, windows, beds, decorations and thrones. There are several options to choose from, mostly related to particular nations (Orlais, Ferelden etc.) or factions (Andrastian Chantry, Dalish etc.). Most of these options need to be unlocked by the player, either by buying them in shops, through completing quests or exploration. The throne can be further upgraded as well. Upgrades In addition to the furnishing customization options there are three possible upgrades to Skyhold available. These upgrades can be unlocked by meeting the necessary quotas in the Requisition Table. All upgrades reward +1 power. *'Upgrade 1: Courtyard' - This upgrade is purely cosmetic. You can choose between an infirmary or a practice ground. If you choose the infirmary there will be a new building next to the quartermaster's office. The practice ground will be placed on the open ground right next to the stairs that leads to the throne room. *'Upgrade 2: Skyhold Garden' - You can choose between a utilitarian garden or a Chantry. The garden gives you the ability to grow your own plants, if you have found the necessary seeds. You can then gather herbs in Skyhold itself (maximum of 6 at a time, increased from 2 if not upgraded). The plants will grow back after some time. The Chantry collects gold for you. *'Upgrade 3: Watchtower' - This upgrade is purely cosmetic. Choose between a Mage or Templar tower. Places *Throne Room *War Room *Atrium *Atrium Library *Rookery *Kitchens *Inquisitor's Quarters *Undercroft *Dungeon *Vault ** Requires Elite Clientele *Vault Library *Armory *Herald's Rest tavern *Stables *Courtyard *Garden *Guard Tower *Battlements *Training Grounds Notes *The Dragon Maw Throne for Skyhold's throne room is included as part of the deluxe edition. *In the atrium below the library and rookery, Solas paints an elven fresco depicting the Inquisition's history, with each panel representing a different stage. The first panel shows the eruption of the Breach, second the recreation of the Inquisition, third either the rescue of the Mages or Templars, fourth the arrival of Corypheus at Haven, the fifth is the outcome of the Battle of Adamant Fortress, the sixth ether the assassination or rescue of Empress Celene, the seventh depicts the Temple of Mythal and the eighth depicts a Dragon (though this fresco is left unfinished after the Epilogue). Inquisition fresco 1 & 2.png|The Breach and Inquisition formation Inquisition fresco 3a.jpg|Siding with the Templars Inquisition fresco 3b.jpg|Siding with the Mages Inquisition fresco 4.jpg|Attack on Haven Inquisition fresco 5a.jpg|Wardens Exiled Inquisition fresco 5b.jpg|Wardens Pardoned Inquisition fresco 6a.jpg|Celene assassinated Inquisition fresco 6b.jpg|Celene saved Inquisition fresco 7.jpg|Temple of Mythal Inquisition fresco 8.jpg|Dragon ally *After reaching level 10, the Inquisitor can complete a War Table mission to summon specialization trainers to Skyhold. The trainers will gather on the battlements above the stables. Codex entries Gallery Skyhold3.jpg|Throne room with Andrastian Chantry decorations Skyhold WM 04.jpg|Throne room with Tevinter decorations Skyhold2.jpg|Throne room with Orlesian decorations Skyhold1.jpg Skyhold WM 06.jpg Skyhold WM 02.jpg Skyhold_WM_07.jpg References Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Fortresses